


outta my head ; chanbaek

by loeybaekkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeybaekkie/pseuds/loeybaekkie
Summary: Chanyeol y Baekhyun son mejores amigos de toda la vida, pero todo se complica cuando Baek se da cuenta que no puede sacarlo de su cabeza.☁️ pareja principal: chanbaek.☁️ parejas mencionadas: chenmin.☁️ extensión: un intento de os.☁️ fluff, light angst, romance.☁️ portada hecha por mi.☁️ terminada.⚠️ es mi primer minific chanbaek así que puede contener algunos errores, tengan piedad x⚠️





	outta my head ; chanbaek

Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que estaba siendo malditamente celoso, egoísta y malo, pero realmente no le importaba si eso hacía que su corazón no esté roto en mil pedazos.

Y eso lo hacía sentir peor, porque no era de cualquier persona de la que estaba hablando, estaba hablando de su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Del hombre más hermoso, amable y humilde que existía en la tierra y dolía, dolía saber que ese hombre tenía ahora a alguien a su lado que no era él. 

Y no es que él lo quisiera de una forma romántica, no, para nada. Baekhyun simplemente... se sentía asustado y preocupado por su amigo. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba y no quería que saliera lastimado. 

Era simplemente por eso. O es lo que el castaño quería hacerse creer. 

—¿Vendrás a la fiesta esta noche? —preguntó su amigo, a través del teléfono luego de una larga pausa. 

—No lo sé, creo que tengo cosas que hacer —Se excusó casi sin aliento al escuchar la grave voz del alto. 

Del otro lado el pelinegro dejó salir un largo suspiro y la línea volvió a quedar en silencio, ninguno de los dos atreviéndose a cortar la llamada.

Chanyeol y Baekhyun se conocían desde que tenían ocho años cada uno, desde el momento en que se vieron hicieron un tipo de "clic" y fueron inseparables a partir de ese momento, convirtiéndose en mejores amigos instantáneos. Ahora, quince años después, a sus veintitrés parecía que todo acababa de cambiar para ambos. 

¿La razón? Chanyeol tenía novia. 

Y si, una persona normal se alegraría y no entendería la razón por la que los mejores amigos de toda la vida se habían distanciado a ser casi desconocidos. Pero Baekhyun no era una persona normal, porque él estaba enamorado de su amigo y eso lo hacía diferente a los demás. 

Sabía que tenía que estar contento y apoyar a su amigo porque por primera vez en la vida lo veía tan feliz y a gusto con su vida. Pero en todo lo que podía pensar Baekhyun cuando escuchaba a su amigo hablar de su novia era que debía ser él el que bese sus labios y lo abrace por las noches.

Realmente no sabía el momento justo en el que había empezado a tener esos pensamientos, sólo supo que cuando se dio cuenta de que los tenía, se asustó completamente y se alejó del más alto, con miedo de que se enterara. 

Y así es como estaban las cosas ahora, pasaron de caminar de un lado a otro siempre hombro contra hombro a encontrarse en un pasillo de la Universidad y que Baekhyun salga corriendo en dirección contraria para no verlo caminar de la mano de su pareja. 

Ya no se juntaban por las tardes a jugar videojuegos, comer, ver televisión o simplemente a componer música juntos. No, esas cosas ya no sucedían, sólo se veían de vez en cuando en alguna que otra fiesta o cuando Chanyeol pasaba por su casa a dejarle los apuntes de la clase de economía, clase que más tarde Baekhyun abandonó porque no soportaba verlo.

El corazón del mayor sólo dolía cada vez que hablaban y veía la sonrisa de su amigo cuando trataba de contarle los pequeños detalles acerca de su pareja. Dolía verlo, dolía escucharlo, dolía saber que estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Y es por eso que tomó la decisión de alejarse. 

Sus amigos le dijeron que era un imbécil por hacer eso, pero el pequeño sólo quería proteger su corazón, por más que era demasiado tarde para eso.

—Soyeon y yo....

—Chanyeol —Lo interrumpió, sintiéndose mareado al escuchar aquel nombre tan dulce —Realmente tengo cosas para hacer.

—Oh, lo entiendo —murmuró con tristeza en su voz—. Sería genial que puedas ir a la fiesta esta noche —Silencio de ambas partes—, te extraño, Baekkie —Casi que susurró del otro lado.

El nombrado ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos y un odio por si mismo instalado en su pecho. 

—Lo siento —dijo en el mismo tono que su amigo—, realmente lo siento —volvió a decir—. Es que últimamente estoy tan ocupado que...

—Lo sé, lo entiendo. Sé lo mucho que te preocupas por la Universidad. Pero debes saber que eres inteligente y siempre te va bien por más que no estudies, eres genial Baekkie, no te esfuerces de más y come, ¿si? Me preocupa tu salud —Eran estas cosas las que habían hecho caer al castaño y lo odiaba, odiaba que sea tan atento, odiaba que hiciera a su corazón saltar, odiaba que sea tan amable con él cuando sólo lo estaba lastimando, odiaba tanto que Chanyeol lo haga amarlo. 

—Lo haré.

—El otro día te vi por los pasillos y lucías algo delgado, no creo que te estés alimentando bien. Le diré a mi mamá que te prepare uno de esos platillos que tanto te gustan así ganas un poco de peso, este fin de semana te lo llevaré, ¿está bien?

—No estoy delgado, sólo...Sólo estoy algo cansado, no es necesario que hagas eso, el fin de semana seguro esté lleno de tareas, así que no te preocupes por venir —trató de rechazar la auto invitación que el más alto había hecho. 

—Con más razón, te llevaré algunos medicamentos con la comida entonces. Dios mio, dejo a mi pequeño por un corto tiempo y ya se anda descuidando —chasqueó la lengua mientras Baekhyun retenía su respiración al escuchar ese apodo tonto que hace tanto tiempo no escuchaba.

—N..No...

—Ya te he dicho incontables veces que debes de cuidarte, tú pequeño idiota —Se quejó—, ¿qué haré si te enfermas? Sabes que no hay Chan sin Baek —siguió hablando, inconsciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior del nombrado. 

—Chanyeol —Lo cortó con rudeza—, tengo que irme.

—¡Yah! ¡Baekhyun! —gritó con cansancio y enojo.

—Lo siento —llegó a decir con rapidez antes de cortar la llamada con la respiración agitada, dejó el celular en un costado sobre el escritorio y corrió a su cama para tirarse sobre ella boca abajo, ahogando sus sollozos.

Realmente lo sentía.

Sentía no haber podido detenerse cuando tendría que haberlo hecho, lamentaba mucho el hecho de que sus estúpidos sentimientos hacia su amigo era lo único que estaba rompiendo la bella amistad que tenían y que habían prometido jamás romper. Lamentaba tanto sentir lo que sentía y también se odiaba por eso. 

Decir que no intentó cambiar de parecer sería mentir, hizo todo lo posible por olvidar esos sentimientos que tiene por el alto, tuvo citas con personas hermosas, incluso besó a unas cuantas, visitó varias fiestas para conocer gente y emborracharse pero ni en ese estado lograba olvidarse de la hermosa mirada de su amigo, ni de las bonitas palabras que salían de su boca. No importaba todo lo que hiciera, lo veía en todas partes y era imposible simplemente borrarlo de su mente como si fuera algún archivo no necesario en una computadora. 

Era mucho más difícil que eso, ellos pasaron por tantas cosas juntos, sabían todo el uno del otro, podían entenderse con sólo una mirada y esa es una de las principales razones por la que cada vez que estaban juntos o se encontraban en algún pasillo de la Universidad el más bajo trataba de no cruzar miradas, porque tenía miedo de lo que ellos podían decirle a Chanyeol, lo que ellos podrían llegar a mostrarle, los ojos nunca mienten, al menos no como él. 

Se sentía tan estúpido tirado en su cama mientras ahogaba su llanto en las sábanas, cuando podría estar tranquilamente a un lado de su mejor amigo comiendo papas fritas y jugando videojuegos como en los viejos tiempos, cuando no se preocupaba por los latidos acelerados que su corazón hacía cuando el alto lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa o cuando rozaba sus manos o cuando simplemente era él. 

Y es que ese era el problema, que si sólo le gustara cómo lucía todo sería mucho más fácil, allí afuera había mucha gente bella así que ese no sería un gran escándalo como para llegar al extremo de ignorar a su amigo. Pero de Chanyeol, le gustaba todo lo que le hacía ser él. 

Le gustaba el sonido de su risa, le gustaba que fuera la única persona que se reiría de todo lo que salía de su boca sea o no gracioso. Le gustaba escucharlo hablar sobre su pasión por la música o cuáles fueron los mejores libros que leyó en la semana, le gustaba escucharlo hablar de lo que sea, le gustaba verlo cuando estaba concentrado componiendo música o resolviendo problemas matemáticos, le gustaba verlo sonreír, le gustaba la forma en que arrugaba la nariz cada vez que sonreía abiertamente, le gustaba su forma de pensar, le gustaba cómo trataba a la gente, le gustaba que fuera tan él. 

Y no había forma de volver de eso. Ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol. 

¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Cómo hizo para que se sintiera de esa forma? ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo con él?

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta hicieron que Baekhyun se levante con rapidez de su lugar y secara sus lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Si? —preguntó elevando la voz.

—¿Baekhyun? Soy Minseok —sonó del otro lado de la puerta de madera la voz alegre de su amigo. 

Se levantó de la cama y arregló su ropa.

—Y..Ya voy —tartamudeó con nervios, mirándose en el espejo de la pared, maldiciendo cuando vio que sus ojos estaban completamente rojos de tanto llorar—. Demonios.

Abrió un par de cajones de su armario, buscando algo para arreglar el desastre de su rostro, tomó unos anteojos de sol de su compañero de cuarto y se los puso antes de abrir la puerta, fingiendo una sonrisa. 

El colorado frunció el ceño apenas lo vio y adentró su cabeza en la habitación, apretando su nariz con dos de sus dedos. 

—¿Qué te sucede y quién o qué murió en esta habitación? —preguntó con una expresión de asco mientras se hacía paso en la habitación de su amigo. 

—Mi corazón —murmuró, cerrando la puerta.

—¿Qué? —abrió la ventana para que entre un poco de aire fresco y se llevara el olor apestoso que parecía estar impregnado en el lugar.

—Nada, ¿qué haces aquí? —volvió a acostarse en la cama, sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos bajo el mentón. 

—Jongdae me mandó a preguntar por ti, no fuiste a clases hoy y no contestabas el teléfono así que estaba preocupado —se encogió de hombros, empezando a levantar la ropa sucia esparcida en el suelo. 

—Es tan exagerado —rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué es eso de estar usando anteojos de sol cuando no ves el sol hace como una semana?

—Es por eso que los uso —sonrió—, quiero sentirme como en la playa —bromeó lanzando una pequeña risa forzada, pero su amigo sólo se detuvo en su lugar sin emitir ni un sonido.

—¿Hablaste con Chanyeol? —preguntó tratando de sonar casual, aunque Baekhyun claramente pudo notar sus intenciones. 

—Recién acabamos una llamada telefónica.

—Ah —asintió, volviendo a su tarea de juntar la ropa sucia—, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de esta noche? —volvió a usar el tono desinteresado.

—No lo creo, estoy tan ocupado —suspiró, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia él para tomar la ropa de sus manos y dejarla sobre una silla cerca de la puerta—. No tienes que limpiar por mi, Minnie.

—Si no limpio yo nadie más lo hará, porque tanto tú como Kyungsoo son un completo desastre en cuanto a la limpieza —sacudió su cabeza—, nodejes la ropa sobre la silla, es ropa para lavar.

—En realidad es ropa que puedo llegar a usar de nuevo, por eso está en la silla en este momento —sonrió dirigiéndose a su escritorio para sentarse en la silla giratoria y empezar a dar vueltas. 

—Eres un caso perdido —Se dio por vencido, tirándose de espaldas sobre la cama desordenada del castaño—. ¿Así que no vas hoy? —volvió al tema anterior.

—Estoy ocupado.

—¿Es eso real o se lo dijiste a Chan para que no volviera a insistir?

—¿Acaso eso importa? —El más bajo de los dos suspiró, llevando las manos a su rostro.

—Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad?

—Minseok, no quiero hablar de esto.

—¿Por qué no simplemente le dices cómo te sientes? —se sentó en el lugar y lo miró directamente.

—¿Y arruinar nuestra amistad por eso? No, gracias —respondió con sarcasmo.

—¿Esa amistad se puede arruinar más de lo que ya lo está? —levantó sus cejas, sabiendo que lo había lastimado cuando vio que detuvo su silla y se quedó mirando el suelo por unos largos segundos en silencio.

—Y...yo...n...No...

—Baek —lo cortó—. Sólo dile, dile cómo te sientes, es tu mejor amigo después de todo, tiene que entenderte. 

—Y..yo no quiero que me entienda, Minseok —contestó seco—. Tiene novia, no tiene por qué estar preocupándose por un estúpido chico que gusta de él. Está enamorado de otra persona y no es justo que yo haga que él tenga que cargar con mis sentimientos también. Él no tiene la culpa de lo que a mi me pasa —sintió que iba a volver a llorar y quería realmente salir de allí o que su amigo se vaya para poder volver a su cama y llorar en posición fetal.

—Tú lo dijiste, él no tiene la culpa y es por eso que se merece una explicación. Dejaste de hablarle de un día al otro sin más, ¿crees que no se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo crees que se está sintiendo él? ¿Acaso tus sentimientos son más importantes que los suyos?

—Ya vete, Minseok —se levantó de la silla y caminó a la puerta para abrirla con enojo.

—Si no quieres decirle cómo te sientes entonces al menos dile que no hizo nada malo para que te alejaras. ¿Sabes lo horrible que es no saber por qué tu mejor amigo, la persona que más quieres en el mundo, dejó de hablarte? —también se levantó de su lugar y apretó los puños a sus lados—. ¿Sabes lo horrible que es preguntarse una y otra vez qué hiciste mal o qué hay de malo en ti para que se hayan alejado de ti sin ninguna explicación?

—Vete, Min...

—Se merece una explicación, no merece pasarla mal sin saber qué hizo. O mejor dicho, qué es lo que no hizo —caminó hacia él—, a veces está bueno ponerse en el lugar del otro y dejar de pensar que somos los únicos que estamos sufriendo. Piénsalo, Baek —terminó, antes de salir de allí rápidamente, de la misma forma en la que entró. 

Cerró la puerta minutos después y finalmente pudo realizar su deseo principal, acostarse en la cama y llorar en posición fetal. 

Porque su amigo tenía razón, porque estaba siendo egoísta y sólo pensando en él, como siempre hacía. 

* * * 

Cuando la llamada se terminó, Chanyeol miró su teléfono con el ceño fruncido, antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo y dejar caer su cabeza sobre la barra con un ruido seco. 

No entendía qué estaba pasando y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Hace ya unos cuantos meses, desde el Diciembre pasado para ser más exactos, su mejor amigo había dejado de hablarle, lo ignoraba y sólo unas cuantas veces lograba verlo o intercambiar unas cuantas palabras incómodas, lo cual era completamente raro para él. 

Solían ser tan unidos, se contaban todo, nunca habían tenido un pelea que haga que dejen de hablarse ni siquiera por unas pocas horas. Siempre podían resolver los problemas que tenían en unos cuantos minutos luego de pelear con una conversación sincera sobre sus sentimientos y los errores de cada uno. 

Eso era lo que me gustaba de Baekhyun, con él era tan fácil hablar, era tan fácil reírse y era tan fácil sentirse cómodo a su lado. Él hacía de todo momento uno ameno, estaba tan lleno de energía positiva y parecía que iba esparciendo felicidad a donde sea que vaya. Chanyeol realmente amaba eso de su pequeño, pero había pasado un largo tiempo desde que pudo ver ese lado de él nuevamente. 

Parecía que se había convertido en otra persona, una que no podía reconocer. Estaba todo el día fingiendo estar ocupado, encerrado en su habitación o internado en la biblioteca. Algunas veces lograba verlo en las fiestas a las que iba pero el castaño sólo se emborrachaba a más no poder y luego Jongdae y Minseok se lo llevaban casi arrastrando. Muchas de esas veces él tuvo que cargarlo hasta su habitación ya que los otros dos no lograban controlarlo. 

Se sentía tan triste por toda la situación, no sabía cuándo se había ido todo por el desagüe. Un momento se estaban riendo, jugando videojuegos y hablando sobre el futuro, y lo próximo que sabía es que Baekhyun estaba diciendo que tenía que irse a su habitación porque había recordado que tenía tarea. 

Luego de eso sólo abandonó la única clase que habían logrado obtener juntos y dejó de hablarle o siquiera cruzarlo en los pasillos. Cada vez que lo veía de lejos, notaba cómo el castaño salía corriendo en dirección contraria como si del fin del mundo se tratara. 

No entendía qué estaba pasando y se sentía como la mierda. Le dolía tan profundo en el pecho que habían días que no paraba de llorar pero se convencía de volver a intentarlo, llamarlo, esperarlo fuera de sus clases, ir a su dormitorio, trataba de contactarlo de todas formas pero casi nunca lo lograba, y las pocas veces que si, eran momentos muy valiosos para el alto porque aunque sea por unos pocos minutos podía ver a su pequeño Baekkie otra vez y eso lo era todo. 

—¿Otra vez cortó? —Jongin se acercó a él, limpiando un vaso con un trapo blanco, el pelinegro sólo pudo asentir sin levantar su rostro del frío material—. Ya date por vencido, hombre.

—Nunca haría eso —sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? El chico claramente no quiere tener nada que ver contigo, si sigues siguiéndolo e insistiendo puede ser considerado como acoso, ¿sabes?

—¿Acoso? No estoy acosándolo —levantó la cabeza de la barra y se apoyó en sus brazos para ver a su amigo parado frente a él. 

—¿Alguien habló de acoso? —Sehun se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa de costado, sentándose a un lado de Chanyeol. 

—¿Por qué entras diciendo eso amigo? Suena raro y puede ser malinterpretado —Jongin negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación—. Ustedes tienen tanto por aprender.

—Deja de hacerte el inteligente por estudiar Derecho, ¿quieres?

—¿Acaso lo que escucho es algún tipo de injuria? Puedo demandarte por ello, solamente espera que mis abogados hablen contigo, chico —ambos rodaron los ojos y Sehun volvió a mirar al más alto de los tres.

—Éste lee unas cuantas oraciones de un libro y ya se cree abogado. 

—¡Te estoy escuchando y puedo denunciarte! —exclamó, haciendo reír a sus amigos. 

—Ya cállate, yo sólo quiero saber de qué estaban hablando.

—Oh, Chanyeol anda llorando de nuevo porque su bebé Baekhyun no le presta atención —se encogió de hombros, ahora empezando a pasar el trapo por la barra frente a ellos.

—¿De nuevo? —frunció el ceño —¿Todavía no se hablan?

—No sé qué sucede con él, simplemente...—suspiró—, tal vez hice algo mal, tal vez dije algo que lo ofendió o algo por lo que no puede perdonarme o siquiera mirarme a los ojos —dijo, su voz llena de tristeza y sus hombros caídos. 

Sehun y Jongin compartieron una mirada silenciosa, y el más joven de los tres puso una mano en el hombro del decaído para darle un poco de aliento. 

—No creo que sea para tanto, quizás realmente está ocupado —Se encogió de hombros. 

—Él nunca estaba tan ocupado. Baekkie es super inteligente, no te das una idea. ¡Para la prueba de ingreso a la universidad ni siquiera estudió y fue una de las mejores notas! —abrió sus ojos al máximo, enorgullecido del logro de su amigo—. Él nunca estudia mucho, no le gusta estudiar, prefiere crear buenos momentos con la gente que quiere antes que pasar horas y horas leyendo un libro.

—Tal vez tiene una pareja —habló de repente Jongin, haciendo que el de orejas grandes gire hacia él con el ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados.

—Él me lo diría.

—Tal vez es alguien que sabe que no te va a gustar, he visto muchos casos como ese —encogiéndose de hombros. 

—No, Baekkie no es así —sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces.

—Bueno, parece que "Baekkie" no es como crees que es.

—¡Oye! —gruñó entre dientes Sehun al notar a su amigo grandote otra vez cabizbajo. 

—¿Qué? —susurró el otro. 

El más joven entrecerró los ojos en su lugar y pasó su pulgar por su cuello, en una seña amenazadora.

—No le hagas caso, Channie, estoy seguro que no es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte. 

—¿Crees que tiene una pareja? ¿Quién podría ser? Él es tan simpático, lindo e inteligente. Puede tener a cualquiera en la palma de su mano, pero no cualquiera tendría que tenerlo ¿verdad? — lo miró con preocupación—. ¿Y qué si este chico o chica es una mala persona? ¿Y si lo trata mal o él está sufriendo en silencio? Oh mi Dios, no puede ser cierto, tengo que atrapar al maldito que lo está haciendo sufrir y alejarse de mi —golpeó su puño contra la palma de su mano y dejó salir un pequeño quejido al haberlo hecho tan fuerte. 

—Oye, calma vaquero —lo detuvo Sehun tratando de retener la risa—. Si, Baekkie es inteligente, lindo y simpático, pero sobre todo inteligente, así que no estaría con alguien que lo hiciera sufrir. Sabes que él no aguanta el dolor.

—Eso es lo que más me preocupa, el saber que ahora debe estar dolido. 

—¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Él suele no meterse en lugares, problemas, situaciones o con personas con las que sabe que puede llegar a sufrir y cuando algo le duele, el sólo se aleja rápidamente porque no aguanta sentir dolor.

—¿Y...? —lo incitó a seguir moviendo su mano.

—Si se alejó de mi, es porque...—tragó el nudo en su garganta—, es porque debo haberlo lastimado —apretó sus ojos con fuerza y volvió a dejar caer su cabeza contra la barra.

—¡Oye, acabo de limpiar allí!

—Realmente, realmente voy a matarte, Jongi —volvió a hablar entre dientes el más joven, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa del moreno y corazones creados con sus dedos. 

—Él debe odiarme —lloró el más alto con su cara pegada a la barra. 

—No te odia, Chanyeol —Sehun acarició su espalda en círculos tratando de controlar a su amigo—. ¿Qué te dijo con respecto a la fiesta?

—Que no cree poder venir porque está ocupado —respondió entre sollozos. 

—Bueno, nunca dijo que no vendría.

—De hecho, eso puede ser tomado como —empezó a hablar el de tez morena pero fue cortado al momento en que el más joven de los tres lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—, tienes toda la razón, él dejó la puerta abierta con ese "creo" así que tranquilamente puedes entrar, no será considerado delito para nada.

—Hazme el favor y cállate, ¿quieres? —gruñó. 

—Si, capitán.

Chanyeol rió entre lágrimas haciendo que ambos le presten atención.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Es sólo que recordé a Baekhyun —murmuró.

* * *

—¿Qué piensas estudiar cuando terminemos la secundaria? —preguntó el más bajo, llevando un caramelo a su boca.

—No estoy seguro, sólo sé que me gustaría estudiar algo con respecto a la música-se encogió de hombros. 

—¡Una ardilla! —exclamó el, en ese momento, rubio señalando una nube en el cielo celeste sobre ellos.

—¡Eso es un oso! —refutó el pelirrojo.

—¡Claro que no! —rió indignado—. Claramente es una ardilla, hasta tiene una nuez entre sus manos.

—Mmm bien, esta vez voy a dejarlo pasar sólo porque tienes mucha imaginación —se dio por vencido, haciendo reír al rubio a su lado.

—Gracias, Yeollie, siempre tan considerado —rodó los ojos, abriendo otro caramelo para luego llevarlo a la boca de su amigo alto—. Entonces, música, ¿verdad? —volvió al tema anterior, abriendo un caramelo para él mismo ésta vez.

—Si, me gustaría escribir canciones, tal vez dedicarme a tocar instrumentos en algún coro o hasta enseñar música en algún colegio —se encogió de hombros, llevando sus brazos a la nuca—. No estoy del todo seguro todavía. ¡Ja! ¡Un oso! —señaló una parte del cielo. 

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó esta vez el más bajo—. Eso ni siquiera tiene forma de algo —rió agarrando su panza. 

—¡Yah! ¿Te estás riendo de mi? —se incorporó de costado sobre su brazo derecho para ver desde arriba a su amigo recostado en el césped junto a él. 

—Así es —asintió efusivo con una sonrisa burlona que mostraba todos sus dientes. 

—¡Eso es un oso! —repitió.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Estas bien Chanyeollie? ¿O acaso necesitas anteojos? —ladeó la cabeza. 

Él más alto entrecerró los ojos solamente mirándolo en silencio y luego suspiró antes de volver a su lugar, mirando al cielo sobre ellos.

—Te lo dejaré pasar sólo porque eres demasiado bonito como para ser real.

Chanyeol no lo vio, pero las mejillas del más bajo se colorearon de un rojo carmesí, y se mantuvieron así por el resto de la tarde, aunque usó la excusa de que era causante del sol. 

Baekhyun no lo escuchó, pero el corazón del pelirrojo empezó a latir descontrolado, como si quisiera salir de su pecho y caer en las manos de su amigo para que lo cuide. 

* * *

—¿Baekhyun? —preguntó Jongdae del otro lado de la línea. 

—¿Dónde es la fiesta?

Su amigo sonrió complacido al escuchar su voz y la pregunta que había esperado todo el día. 

—Te paso la dirección por mensaje, te esperamos aquí.

—N..No dije que iba a ir —se excusó rápidamente, escuchando la risa de su amigo.

—Claro, entonces no te voy a esperar para nada. Tomate tu tiempo en venir, Baek. Y deja tu orgullo en el dormitorio —respondió entre risas antes de cortar la llamada. 

Él castaño suspiró y se miró en el espejo, ¿realmente iba a hacer esto? Si, tenía que hacerlo. Iba a ir allí, a esa fiesta, e iba a comportarse como todo un hombre de veintitrés años siendo maduro y sincero. 

—Chanyeol, lamento decirte esto. Pero estoy enamorado —habló al espejo antes de negar con la cabeza y hacer una pose—. Yeollie, ¿alguna vez te dije lo perfecto que te ves a mi lado? —frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabello, volviendo a intentarlo—. Escucha, Chanyeol, vas a salir conmigo porque me gustas —mantuvo la expresión decidida en su rostro antes de lanzar un quejido y correr a esconderse debajo de sus sábanas—. Es muy peligroso allí afuera —se quejó. 

En ese momento su celular sonó sobre el escritorio donde lo había dejado antes, asomó sus ojos por el borde de las sábanas y lo miró con indecisión. 

—Bueno, en realidad en ningún momento dije que iba a ir, puedo simplemente no aparecer y...No. No Baekhyun, debes enfrentarte a la situación que tu mismo creaste y arreglarlo. Así es. Él es tu mejor amigo de toda la vida, ajam —se levantó y corrió al celular para guardarlo en el bolsillo de su Jean. 

Caminó hacia el espejo nuevamente y se miró una última vez.

—Tú puedes, Baekkie, no hay Chan sin Baek —dijo como palabras de aliento, antes de ponerse las zapatillas en la entrada y salir de allí antes de arrepentirse de hacerlo. 

Al salir del departamento de dormitorios de la Universidad miró la dirección y se dio cuenta que era a unas veinte cuadras desde donde estaba, y como no llevaba dinero con el por haber salido rápido, decidió caminar hasta allí. Un momento para despejarse, según él. 

Caminando por las calles oscuras de aquel viernes, varios pensamientos cruzaron por su mente y no estaba muy seguro si había sido una buena idea caminar hacia la fiesta sólo y sin auriculares. Sus pensamientos eran muy ruidosas y sólo quería que se detuvieran. 

Todos eran recuerdos de su amigo y eso dolía más y hacia que con cada paso que daba tuviera que hacer el doble de esfuerzo por darlo porque solo quería volver al refugio de su cama y no salir en, si se puede, los próximos diez años.

Recuerda el momento en que Chanyeol por primera vez en la vida dijo las dos palabras que más temía pero a las cuales nunca se había dado cuenta que temía: "tengo novia". 

Y es que encima era una maldita noviA. Es decir, era mujer y no podía competir contra eso. Si tan sólo hubiera sido hombre, tal vez habría sido un poco diferente ya que podría ser mejor o al menos tratar de serlo. 

¿Pero cómo peleas por el amor de tu mejor amigo cuando a él le gustan las mujeres y a ti sólo te gusta él?

Y es que tampoco estaba tan seguro de quererlo para él, sólo estaba seguro de que no quería que estuviera con otra persona, y eso podría ser parecido a querer que este con él, ¿verdad? De repente Baekhyun sólo se sentía confundido y raro, no sabe qué es lo que quiere. No sabe si quiere que sea todo como antes o quiere arriesgarse a intentar algo más con su mejor amigo.

Es que el castaño nunca tuvo que preocuparse por algo como eso, él no era bueno tomando decisiones y no le gustaba para nada el peligro o salir lastimado. Tampoco le gustaba los grandes cambios o arriesgarse con algo porque uno nunca sabe cómo eso va a resultar. 

Ahora mismo estaba totalmente aterrado pero ya estaba algo cansado de siempre alejarse, de siempre correr lejos cuando algo bueno, pero desconocido, se le acerca. Estaba cansado de lastimar a la gente que lo quería porque solo podía ver su dolor. Estaba cansado de fingir que no conocía a Chanyeol cuando era lo mejor que tenía y no quería perder.

Y bien, si él no lo quería entonces estaba bien. Al menos lo intentó y tendría que estar feliz por eso, ¿no? Eso creía, si lo rechazaba sólo diría "tú te lo pierdes" y se iría a casa a llorar por unas cuantas semanas. 

Era el plan perfecto.

Más decidido luego de esos pensamientos tan sólo empezó a caminar con más fuerza. Llegando a correr las últimas calles que lo separaban del chico que amaba. 

Entró al bar que estaba repleto de gente, decir que todos giraron a verlo con asombro justo como se veía en las peliculas sería exagerar un cien porciento la situación, porque en verdad ni siquiera una sola persona notó la presencia del castaño.

Caminó entre toda la gente, mirando a su alrededor en búsqueda del pelinegro al que tanto conocía. 

—¡Baekhyun nice! —exclamó Jongdae llegando a donde estaba para pasar el brazo sobre sus hombros y llevarlo a la barra. 

—Hey —saludó él algo nervioso.

—¿Cómo has estado, amigo? Hace tanto tiempo que no veo tu pequeño rostro, has estado desaparecido estos últimos días —lo obligó a sentarse en una de las sillas que se acababan de desocupar en la barra y se sentó a su lado.

—Bien, tuve muchos asuntos que resolver —respondió mirando alrededor del gran lugar. 

—¿Buscas a alguien? —interceptó su mirada mostrándole una amplia sonrisa y ojos pícaros.

—¿Eh? Estaba buscando al bartender, ¿dónde podría estar? —rió sintiéndose incómodo y jugando con la pulsera en su muñeca izquierda. 

—Aquí estoy —habló Jongin, levantando una mano, parado frente a ellos. 

Las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de rojo y sólo pudo bajar la mirada avergonzado. 

—¿Qué quieren tomar? ¿Qué me dicen de un "Hiciste sufrir a mi amigo y te detesto por eso" o un "¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste llorar?" —ofreció con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que ambos chicos frente a él lo miraran sin saber si hablaba en serio o sólo estaba bromeando. 

—Sólo traenos algo con lo que podamos emborrachar nos —respondió Jongdae, encogiéndose de hombros.

—En seguida —aplaudió con sus manos y se dio vuelta para preparar sus tragos.

—¿Y Minseok? —preguntó el castaño, sintiéndose incómodo con toda la situación, estaba seguro que conocía al bartender de algún lado pero no podía decir con seguridad de donde. 

—Estaba dando vueltas por ahí, seguro nos encuentre aquí —y en cuanto terminó la oración, un hombrecillo de pelo rojo y ojos alargados se acercó con una bonita sonrisa y brillo en su rostro. 

—¡Baekhyunnie! —exclamó con felicidad antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y sentarse en el regazo de JongDae—. Crei que este de aquí mentía cuando dijo que vendrías —señaló hacia su otro amigo.

—No sé porqué nunca me crees si nunca te he mentido —rodó los ojos, abrazando por la cintura a su pequeño novio. 

—Exactamente por eso, nunca me has mentido por lo que crees que te creeré ciegamente y más adelante podrás mentir saliéndote con la tuya —chasqueó la lengua y movió su dedo en negación—. No, no, eso no pasará nunca. 

—Aquí tienen sus bebidas, disfruten sus "No vuelvas a lastimar a mi amigo porque él realmente te ama" —sonrió abiertamente.

—Wow, ese es un nombre tan largo y raro, pero parece tan sabroso —rió Minseok, tomando un trago de la bebida de su novio. 

—Que disfruten, y no se olviden de probar otros tragos como "Puedo denunciarte" o "Mi amigo te está esperando en la terraza, sube por las escaleras que están en el fondo del bar". Que tengan buena noche —fingió sacarse una galera imaginaria y se apresuró a acercarse a otros clientes que pedían su atención.

—¿Soy el único al que eso le pareció raro? —preguntó Baekhyun con el ceño fruncido, mientras giraba a ver a sus amigos. 

—Realmente no lo eres —respondió Jongdae sin quitar la mirada de aquel moreno. 

—¿Qué cosa fue raro? Parece que últimamente le ponen nombres más creativos a los tragos —se encogió de hombros tomando otro sorbo de la bebida. 

—¡Yaah! ¡Te estás tomando mi bebida! —se quejó.

—¿Y? —elevó una ceja, el más alto suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. 

—Te ves lindo.

—Chicos, yo...Creo que voy a recorrer un poco el lugar —habló Baekhyun en el momento en que sus amigos empezaron a besarse como si no él no estuviera allí—. Diviértanse —dijo como saludo final, y agarrando su vaso con sus manos se alejó de ellos. 

¿Dónde podía estar? Chanyeol era algo impredecible, muchas veces no sabía cuál podría ser su próximo movimiento. Caminó un poco entre todas esas personas sudadas, por tanto bailar o por estar tan pegados unos de los otros, pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte. 

—¿Dónde te escondes? —murmuró entrecerrando sus ojos para ver mejor—. ¿Qué? —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. 

Se acercó unos cuantos pasos y sobó sus ojos con su mano antes de volver a fijar la mirada en los dos cuerpos que se encontraban frente a él. 

¿Era eso real? ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo o sólo era el alcohol en su cuerpo haciéndolo delirar? 

Allí se encontraba Soyeon, la novia de su mejor amigo, besándose con un tipo que claramente no era su mejor amigo. 

—¿Qué demonios? —gruñó enojado, apretando el vaso en su mano. 

Con más razón ahora necesitaba encontrar a su mejor amigo. ¿Chanyeol donde estás? 

Él sabía que algo estaba mal con esa chica, pero en realidad no quería tener la razón en ese momento, esperaba estar equivocándose porque si no lo estaba eso significaba que su mejor amigo iba a sufrir y no había algo que lo lastimara más que ver a Chanyeol llorar. 

No conocía mucho acerca de aquella chica, sólo sabía que era hermosa y que era la novia de Yeol. Luego no sabía ningún detalle más, ya que cada vez que el alto empezaba a hablar sobre ella él lo cortaba cambiando el tema de conversación. Ahora deseaba saber cada pequeño detalle para usarlo en su contra y vengarse por haber lastimado a su amigo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? 

Sacudió la cabeza enojado, terminó la bebida de un solo trago y luego dejó el vaso sobre una de las mesas antes de seguir caminando por el lugar, está vez más rápido y decisivo. 

Veinte minutos más tarde, él castaño recorrió cada esquina de aquel bar pero no lo encontró en ningún lugar. Se detuvo por un minuto en un espacio alejado de la multitud que bailaba en el centro del bar y llevó las manos a su cabeza. 

—Vamos Baekkie, piensa como Chanyeol. Piensa como Chanyeol —repitió tratando de enfocarse—. ¿Dónde estarías si fueras él?

"Mi amigo te está esperando en la terraza, sube por las escaleras que están en el fondo del bar"

—Espera, ¿eso...puede ser? —abrió sus ojos y pasó la mirada por su alrededor, notando una puerta a unos cuantos metros de él—. Tengo que intentarlo —murmuró, antes de caminar hacia aquella puerta.

—Bueno bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —un chico alto y delgado se detuvo frente a él, evitándole el acceso a la puerta.

—Mm, ¿puedo pasar? —pidió sin saber bien qué decir o hacer, el muchacho frente a él era algo intimidante por más de tener un aire de ser menor que el castaño.

—¿Nombre y Apellido? ¿Edad? ¿Por qué quieres pasar por esta puerta?

El más bajo frunció el ceño, sintiéndose de repente algo insultado, levantó la cabeza y lo miró con enojo. 

—Te hago las mismas preguntas a ti, niño. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿No te da vergüenza dirigirte de esta forma a la gente mayor? Debería darte vergüenza, jovencito —lo regañó, dejando a Sehun en un estado de shock—. Estoy seguro que tu madre te crió mejor que esto. Ahora sal de mi camino y déjame pasar —ordenó, logrando que el susodicho le hiciera caso al instante, sin siquiera dudarlo—, gracias —sonrió levemente antes de volver a mirarlo con seriedad—. Vete a casa temprano y no abuses del alcohol —terminó antes de abrir la puerta y subir las escaleras. 

A penas llegó a lo más alto del lugar y abrió la puerta, una brisa helada lo abrazó como si fuera una manta. El bajo se estremeció y rodeó su propio cuerpo con sus brazos antes de dar unos pasos hacia el exterior, buscando con la mirada al pelinegro en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Yeol? —llamó con su vocecita suave y tímida. 

—¿Baek? —giró hacia el lugar desde donde venía el sonido de la voz de su chico y se quedó sin palabras al verlo. 

Sus ojos brillaban y sus labios rosas estaban entreabiertos como si no pudiera creer que él se encontraba allí luego de decir que no iría. Su cabello negro se movía gracias al viento y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas. 

—Viniste —dejó salir el aire que no se dio cuenta que estaba reteniendo y se acercó dos pasos al más bajo, quien todavía no hablaba—. Creí que...No vendrías.

—Yo también creí eso —contestó el castaño.

—¿Entonces por qué viniste?

—No lo sé —el silencio se formó entre ellos una vez más como pasaba todo el tiempo que se veían últimamente.

—Baekkie —susurró. 

—Yeollie —respondió en el mismo tono.

—¿Hice algo malo? —se acercó otro paso a él, medio titubeante al no saber cómo su amigo iba a reaccionar.

El más bajo frunció el ceño y luego recordó algo, haciéndolo saltar en su lugar.

—¡Esa maldita Soyeon! —exclamó de la nada—. Te lastimó, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que nos venguemos de ella? Oh no sabes todas las ideas que se me ocurrieron. La vi besándose con otro chico en el bar, estaba tan sonriente y siendo patética al engañarte de esa forma. Yo sabía que había algo que no me caía bien de ella. ¡De seguro era esto! Tan descarada al engañarte asi frente a toda esa gente que te conoce —sacudió la cabeza, estando realmente enojado—. En el momento que la vi estaba por cobrar venganza en tu nombre pero tuve que controlarme porque sabía que seguro tú no querrías eso, así que tuve que morderme la lengua y apretar mis palmas con fuerza —le mostró sus pequeñas manos a su amigo—. Mira, ¡hasta me quedaron marcas por eso! —levantó la mirada hacia el más alto y se detuvo al verlo tan callado, mirándolo como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando—. Oh no —tapó su boca con sus manos, sintiendo culpa— ¿No lo sabías? P..pensé que...perdón...e..en realidad c...crei que tu lo sabías y por eso estabas aquí....Yo..—empezó a balbucear—. Oh No, soy un imbécil. ¿Quieres llorar? Puedes llorar si quieres, yo estaré aquí para abrazarte, puedes...

No pudo terminar su frase ya que el más alto caminó los últimos pasos que lo mantenían lejos de aquel chico y lo rodeó con sus largos brazos acercando su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. 

Baekhyun sintió que se quedaba sin respiración y Chanyeol finalmente podía respirar al tener a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

—¿Q..qué haces? —murmuró el castaño con sus manos en el pecho del grande para alejarlo.

—Dijiste que me abarazarías, así que eso estoy esperando que hagas —habló de cerca en su oreja. 

En esa posición, Baekhyun podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón y al instante se sintió a gusto.

—Dije que si querías llorar lo haría, y no pareces estar llorando en este momento —bufó cuando sintió la sonrisa del alto cerca de su mejilla.

—Podría llorar de la emoción en este preciso instante si eso hace que sigas abrazándome. 

Baekhyun lanzó otro bufido y rodó los ojos pero de todas formas abrió sus brazos para rodear el cuerpo de su chico alto. 

—Ha pasado un tiempo —se quejó Chanyeol. 

—Mmh.

—¿Por qué te alejaste, Baekkie? —susurró luego de un largo silencio, con miedo de hacer esa pregunta y que el momento que estaban pasando se corte.

—No lo sé —mintió—. No puedo recordarlo ahora. 

Chanyeol se alejó de mala manera, porque en realidad no quería soltarlo, pero tenían que hablar de eso. 

—¿Puedes tratar de recordarlo ahora? —preguntó, tomando sus brazos con sus manos—. ¡Oh Baek, estás congelado! —exclamó preocupado, antes de sacarse su larga chaqueta y ponerla sobre sus hombros— ¿Qué te hizo salir tan rápido de tu casa que ni siquiera te abrigaste? No puedes no salir con un buzo o al menos una bufanda —chasqueó la lengua en negación y se sacó su bufanda para rodear el cuello del pequeño y luego llevar sus manos a las mejillas rosadas del castaño para tratar de calentarlas.

—Deja de ser tan bueno conmigo —pidió en voz baja, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. 

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—No merezco que seas así de tierno conmigo —sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Tú mereces todo Baekkie, eres fantástico.

—¡Ya cállate! —exclamó, alejándose de su toque— Ya, por favor, deja de decirme ese tipo de cosas. ¿No tienes idea de lo que tus palabras me hacen? —preguntó con dolor en su voz.

—Baekhyun, lo siento, ¿te lastimé?

—¿Puedes por favor no ser tan amable por un minuto? —volvió a exclamar, dejando al más alto sin palabras— ¿No te das cuenta que yo fui el que te lastimó? Tú no hiciste nada malo, realmente no hiciste nada más que ser tú mismo y ése fue mi problema. El problema es que yo soy un imbécil que no puede diferenciar la amistad del romance y no pude detener mis sentimientos a tiempo antes que me exploten en la cara cuando me dijiste que tenías una novia —habló de corrido sin trabarse y sin ser nada de lo que practicó toda la tarde, pero las cosas nunca salían como las planeaba, así que debía estar acostumbrado.

—¿Q..Qué estás tratando de decir? —balbuceó Chanyeol, todavía sin estar seguro si lo que estaba escuchando era lo que el creía que era.

—Que me enamoré de ti, Yeol, me enamoré y no podía aguantar el hecho de que estés enamorado de otra persona así que simplemente me alejé porque estar contigo me lastimaba pero me di cuenta que estar sin ti me lastima el doble. Y está bien si no quieres estar conmigo de una forma romántica, lo entenderé si te gustan las mujeres o simplemente no te gusto yo. Pero no quiero perderte como amigo jamás. Eres todo lo que tengo, eres mi hogar, Channie.

Terminó de hablar finalmente y trató de recobrar el aliento luego de haber hablado sin detenerse ni una sola vez. El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos, como una pared alta de ladrillos entre ellos y Baekhyun esperó lo peor, esperó que lo mirara con asco y le diga que eso sólo sucedería en sus sueños, esperaba cualquier cosa, menos el que se quedara callado, mirándolo con sorpresa. 

—Bueno, acá es cuando se supone que dices algo, ¿sabes? Ya sea rechazarme o...

De repente fue envuelto nuevamente entre dos grandes y fuertes brazos que lo atrajeron al cuerpo del chico al que amaba, del chico al que no podía quitar de su mente, del chico que era su mejor amigo. 

—Yo también te quiero, Baekhyun. 

—¡Oye, yo no dije que te quería! —bromeó el bajo, temblando entre los brazos del menor. 

—No importa, yo quería ser el primero en decirlo —lo abrazó más fuerte y el castaño sonrió escondiéndose en su cuello con sus manos en el corazón del alto, sintiendo su corazón latir. 

—Siempre tan competitivo —rodó los ojos.

—Siempre te dejé ganar —contraatacó el alto.

—¡Eso es mentira! Yo siempre te gano porque soy más inteligente que tú.

—A veces eres tan tonto —alejó su rostro de su cuerpo para poder mirar los ojos de Baekhgun—. No sé cómo no pudiste ver lo mucho que me había enamorado de ti. En un momento creí que me habías descubierto-negó con la cabeza. 

—¿Qué? ¿Estás enamorado de mi?

—¿Es una broma? Acabo de decir que te quiero.

—P...Pero...C...Creí que era como amigos —tartamudeó, mirándolo con sus ojos bien grandes y su boca abierta de par en par. 

—Eres tan tonto, Baekhyun. Me pregunto cómo haces para pasar de año.

—¡Oye! —exclamó con sus mejillas rosas. 

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Byun Baekhyun. No puedo imaginarme un momento de mi vida en el que no haya estado al menos un poco enamorado de ti. 

—Tampoco mientas —golpeó su pecho —. Nos conocimos a los ocho años.

—¿Y? Estaba enamorado de ti incluso en ese entonces —se encogió de hombros.

—¡No te creo!

—Lo prometo —levantó su meñique, mostrándole un a brillante sonrisa—. Estaba taaaaan enamorado de ti que quise ser tu mejor amigo para estar a tu lado en todo momento.

—¿Y Soyeon? —elevó una ceja, tratando de parecer desinteresado.

—Ella me gustaba.

—Oh —asintió.

—Me gustaba como para que me ayudara a hacerle creer al chico del que estaba enamorado que en realidad no estaba enamorado de él. Te dije que en un momento creí que me habías descubierto pero tenía miedo que te asustaras o creyeras que era un idiota —mordió su labio, sintiéndose mal—. De todas formas ella estaba de acuerdo con eso, ya que quería poner celoso al chico con el que está en este momento. Fue algo así como un "ganar-ganar".

—Si que eres un idiota —golpeó su cabeza y cuando escuchó su quejido, la acarició con una sonrisa. 

—Ambos somos idiotas —rieron.

—Perdón por haberte dejado de hablar, no estuvo bien de mi parte —sacudió la cabeza—. Sé que eso me hace verdaderamente un mal amigo —suspiró—. Pero no podía soportarlo, dolía mucho acá —acarició su pecho haciendo el pequeño puchero que Chanyeol tanto adoraba.

—Perdóname a mi por haber mentido, no tendría que haber hecho eso tampoco. Tan sólo podría haberte dicho la verdad y arriesgarme. Perdón por hacerte sufrir aunque no es lo que quería. Pero no vuelvas a alejarte de mi sin una explicación ¿escuchaste? Podemos simplemente hablarlo y resolverlo sin tener que pasar por tanto sufrimiento.

El chico asintió con su cabeza y sonrió un poco.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó removiéndose entre sus brazos, jugando con sus propios dedos. 

—¿Y ahora qué? —repitió el pelinegro, acariciando sus mejillas.

—¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

—Bueno, podríamos empezar por basarnos y luego sólo seguir como siempre. Yendo de un lado a otro juntos, pero esta vez tomados de las manos, como una pareja. ¿Qué dices? —elevó una ceja y sonrió de costado, mirando los ojos de su amado.

—Me parece una fantástica idea —murmuró, antes de pararse sobre las puntas de los dedos de sus pies y finalmente juntar sus labios como había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Outta my head  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *

¡Gracias por leer!

-loeybaekkie


End file.
